Ven a mí con todo lo que tengas
by 412cm
Summary: Segundo capítulo: Pero la estúpida no podía, porque a veces podía ser demasiado débil ante las personas indefensas y, ahora, en este preciso instante, hoy sábado 12 de abril a las 11:46pm, Death the Kid parecía vulnerable.
1. Chapter 1

Sip, mi fic se llama igual al rascalcielos de Dubái, pero si conoces la canción te voy a amar por siempre.

Allá por mis tiempos de obsesión total por SE, por eso de los 2012 o 2011, yo pensaba que el LizxKid era bien amado. Pero resulta que hay bien poquitos fics de ellos, y de nuevos, me parece que ninguno. -Si alguien sabe de uno, ahí me lo recomienda-

CHICOS, OBVIAMENTE KID Y LIZ SE AMAN. HAGAN MÁS FICS. Esta es mi aportación:D

Mi fic tendrá capítulos cortísimos, así como el primero C: Tendrá máximo siete capítulos y mínimo cinco. Obviamente terminará hasta que estos bobos se besen y yo muera de felicidad.

* * *

**Una tremenda disculpa a la señorita Patty Thompson por haberla cortado de la imagen. Perdón, cariño. Luv ya **❤

* * *

–Tu ropa es, sinceramente y sin ofender, horrenda.

Death the Kid pensaba en la ropa como una segunda piel. A la piel se le debe tener tratamiento y extremo cuidado para tener un tipo de piel excepcional. Un tipo de piel que te haga sentir orgulloso de salir a la calle y saber que es la mejor en toda la manzana. Opacar la piel de otras personas es la especialidad de Kid.

A Elizabeth Thompson le gusta su segunda piel con todo e imperfecciones. La chica es el tipo de persona que voltea a ver a los obsesionados consigo mismos con desinterés. Kid es ese tipo de persona en los ojos de Liz.

–Ah, disculpa. No te había visto. ¿Estabas aquí?

Elizabeth Thompson también es el tipo de chica que empuja los hombros hacia atrás y saca el pecho. Solo cuando los individuos enanos y excéntricos del edificio se atreven a enfrentarse a alguien que no es de su tamaño.

Death the Kid encendió la luz roja de su vida para Liz cuando entró apresurado a su apartamento, con las bolsas de compra pesadas en sus manos y abriendo la puerta ofendido. Liz soltó una risita mientras abría lentamente la puerta justo a un lado del apartamento del enano fashionista, con unos ojos ámbar asomados entre lentes de sol de diseñador fijos en su memoria.

* * *

**Primer capítulo: **

_Es una luz roja, escucha cuidadosamente a quien sea que nos esté advirtiendo_


	2. Chapter 2

CRÍTICAS CONSTRUTIVAS COMPLETAMENTE APROVADAS 3

* * *

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!**

Me tardé muchísimo en actualizar, y no voy a mentir: Honestamente no lo había hecho porque había decidido abandonar el proyecto, pero de repente me vinieron muchas ideas para continuarlo. Sin embargo, los capítulos seguirán siendo o cinco o siete. Eso sí no cambiará. TAMBIÉN CAMBIÉ EL TÍTULO, porque no me gustaba mucho a decir verdad. Y bueno eso es todo. Ojalá les guste. ¡Ya actualizaré más rápido! Por favor, confíen en mí.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de **Atsushi Ōkubo.**

* * *

Liz quiere pensar que Kid está riendo tanto, que las lágrimas que hay en sus mejillas con de felicidad. Sólo que Kid , el niño malcriado y pedante, gime de dolor susurrando unas palabras que no llegan a sus oídos.

Le parece sorprendente que aún no haya notado su presencia, completamente helada con las bolsas de despensa en las escaleras del edificio. Debería bajar al lobby a esperar a que su vecino se meta de una vez a su apartamento, o bien podría pasarse de largo, ignorarlo y meterse rápidamente a casa para olvidar el asunto. Pero la estúpida no podía, porque a veces podía ser demasiado débil ante las personas indefensas y, ahora, en este preciso instante, hoy sábado 12 de abril a las 11:46pm, Death the Kid parecía vulnerable.

Caminó decidida con las bolsas en la mano y Kid dio un respingo al escuchar sus pisadas, se limpió rápida y torpemente con la manga de su carísimo saco. Gimió un poco al ver la manga estropeada y Liz dejó escapar una risita por sus labios.

La sonrisa se borró de su boca cuando notó que Kid no había reaccionado con una mueca, algún insulto o un comentario defensivo como normalmente lo habría hecho. Se abrazó fuertemente de sus piernas y hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas.

–Eh…– dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se acercó con pasos lentos a Kid. –¿Te pasa algo?

Kid se removió en su lugar, pero sin levantar la mirada y murmuró algo.

–¿Perdón?

–He dejado las llaves adentro,– Liz tuvo que ahogar un pequeño grito en la garganta cuando observó que traía el ojo derecho morado y unos cuantos cortes en la cara.– estoy empapado y me duele la cara. No estoy nada bien.

–En… en serio lo siento, pero, mira,– Kid frunció el ceño y levantó ligeramente la mirada.–si prometes no ser un asesino serial o un psicópata, puedes pasar a secarte y a curar tus heridas. Mañana por la mañana te puedes encargar del asunto de las llaves.

Sintió una extraña, pero reconfortante sensación de alivio cuando Kid rió por lo bajo y le sonrió de buena gana.

–Gracias. Muchas gracias.

Liz le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró la puerta de su departamento después de Kid.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo:**

_No pude mantener la boca cerrada, tenía que hablar_

* * *

Tremendos agradecimientos a Cata Plox y, al querido/da, invitado mochi por sus comentarios 3


End file.
